Loving a stranger
by Ravens-wings
Summary: Raven (made up by mua) is saved by a handsome stranger ie..Logan, what happens next? only time will tell! ;)Hey guys i changed the rating because things are about to hot up!!!! So enjoy!!! Hey I finally finished! this story is now comlete! Please Review!
1. Flight of the Raven

X-MEN  
  
Flight of the Raven  
  
Wolverine pulled into a roadside inn on his bike that he'd "Borrowed" from Cyclops. He parked it and went in to get something to eat. He turned around to check on his bike and saw someone wearing black leather pants and jacket plus helmet, checking his bike. He came out to make sure this black clad man didn't happen to try and examine his bike and take it for a "Test run".  
  
But the man in black didn't go any further, and gave an approving whistle. He then moved to another bike and was examining it much the same way as Logan's when the other bike's owner came outside. He obviously misunderstood the man in the biker helmet's innocent inspection.  
  
"Hey you thief! Get the hell away from my bike or I'll smash your face in till there's nothing left ta move away!" cried the owner of the bike. The man in black raised his hands in an apology and turned away. "That's rite ya piece ah Shit", said the owner and pushed the M.i.b (Man in Black, my hand was getting tired writing that over an over) in the back.  
  
The M.i.b stopped and looked at the owner of the bike like he was about to hit him then had second thoughts and walked away. "Yeah", said the arrogant owner "You ain't man enough ta fight meh!" The M.i.b stopped and pulled of his helmet.  
  
Shiny, sleek black hair fell out much to Logan an onlooker to the whole affair, and the owner's confusion. The man in black wasn't a man after all, but a Woman!  
  
She turned to smile at him deviously, with rich full lip under a delicate nose, and a pair of sizzling eyes. The light seemed to bounce off them, changing colour from emerald green, through to a deep hazel or stormy grey. She laughed and said, "At least I have more balls than you!" "You Bitch", cried the stupid owner and attacked. "That's about enough", thought Logan, thinking to put a stop to the whole thing before someone got seriously hurt. He was sure this woman could handle the stupid owner, but not his friends lurking around the shadows.  
  
But before he could help the owner lunged for the woman, but he only came up with empty air. She was too quick. He tried again and again, but she easily outfought him, yet she never followed through on her openings to teach this man a lesson. His friends joined in after a while and after one of them landed a punch she'd had enough. The next few things were a blur, she fought with an inhumanly grace, and remarkable strength for someone her size. She seemed to hover in the air, and this confused Logan, looking at her and the unconscious baddys. Then it clicked. "She's a Mutant!"  
  
"Hey wait." said Logan. She looked at him and sighed. "I'm sick of beating you people up leave me fucking alone", she said with feeling, and jumped, more so flew onto her bike and rode off. "I don't think so", muttered Wolverine and chased after her on his bike. 


	2. New Friends and newer enimies

New friends and newer enemies  
  
Logan chased after her and then found her bike lying deserted near some woods. The woman was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly she landed behind him out of thin air. "Why are you following me?" she asked "You have nothing to do with me or the fight back there." She had a deep sultry voice which at the moment was filled with annoyance. "You." tried Logan, "You're a mutant". At this she looked at him sharply.  
  
All of a sudden she turned feeling an uneasiness in the woods. "What's your name." he broke off and released his claws sensing the hidden danger. "We're not alone". "She nodded and replied, "Raven, that's my name" "Mystique", said Logan lifting his sensitive nose, and sniffing the air. He moved back into the shadows and went unnoticed by their visitor. "What?" asked Raven, but was answered by a woman all in blue appearing out of the woods. She seemed naked, except for a variety of blue scales and skin covering her whole body.  
  
"Who the hell, or better yet.What the hell are you?" asked Raven. "I am Mystique." She cried angrily. "Raven come I have a proposition for you". "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what freak-show you escaped from and how you know who I am", said Raven.  
  
Raven looked Mystique in the eyes, which happened to be yellow and gasped in surprise. Right in front of her she was no longer facing the blue mystique, but an exact copy of herself. "I am mystique, and I have been looking for you Raven. You see we, that is the Brotherhood, believe a war is raging between Humans and Mutants and we would like you to join our cause due to your amiable abilities." She finished. "No thanks", said Raven sarcastically, "I don't plan to join any cult, I'm happy as I am. I don't need anything except my bike and a long stretch of road." "Suit yourself then", paused Mystique, "But my offer still stands, I must advice you that if you will not join us, then you had best stay out of our way". She began to edge away into the Woods. "What's the hurry", said Wolverine, steeping out of the shadows, "Oh you do look off-colour", he chuckled.  
  
She just looked at him and smiled, then suddenly attacked. Mystique moved with fast and deadly agility, doing well at avoiding those very pointy claws and landing a kick on Wolverine's chest. "Arrgh" he cried as he went crashing into none other than Raven's Bike! "Hey", shouted Raven "No! Put mah baby down! Don't even think about it!" she screamed, as Wolverine amazingly lifted her bike and threw it at Mystique. She managed to avoid it and disappeared into the woods laughing menacingly. Raven turned looked away from the horrible mess, which had formerly been her "Baby", her Harley to a very sheepish looking Logan. "You asshole! What the hell did you do that for? Look what ya did to my Baby! What am I going to do now, that was my freakin' livelihood!" she fumed. "Hey she attacked me it wasn't my fault, and if you hadn't run off into the woods in the." he broke off looking away from her beautiful yet angry face. "I can give you a lift to the nearest town and we can send a tow truck over. I'll pay for the damages." "The hell you will! You should be glad I won't sue your ass off!" she growled as she got onto the bike behind Logan. 


	3. Lunch time encounter

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of the characters except raven. I don't own shit squat.. I have nothing so please don't due me. I have nothing(sob)  
  
An: I hope you people out there like my story so far. This is the first time I'm doing this so PLEASE Review! REVIEW and tell me what I'm doin wrong! I don't care what u hav 2 say! Any news is Good news! Hehe heres the next chapter.  
  
Lunch time encounter  
  
Logan and raven pulled into a small café, to grab a bite to eat. After all they had been riding for 3 hours straight. "So Mr. Claws, what now, you just going to run off or actually do something about my bike? "Eh", he grunted. "I take it that was a yes", she murmured sarcastically. "Stay away from Mystique", said Logan all of a sudden, "You don't want anything to do with them if you can help them." "Well thanks for the thought, but hmm. lets see, you chased me, and then you crashed my bike. As you can see I'm not exactly in the mood to take advice from you." she was interrupted as a man came flying through the window and crashed onto their table. "What the?" But her answer arrived in the form of Mystique stepping through the shards of glass saying, "I see your in the company of Over grown dog boy. such a shame, oh well if your not with us your against us. I'm afraid this is goodbye Raven." "For you maybe" growled Raven, closely followed by Logan. Raven ran towards Mystique with a pair of unsheathed knives. She aimed an upper kick towards her, but Mystique swerved and kicked out Raven's feet from under her. She quickly regained her balance, and flew into the air and tried an uppercut with one of her knives. But Mystique anticipated this and kicked her hard in the stomach. She crashed into a table, causing it to break. Mystique took up her advantage and picked Raven up and threw her over the counter and into the wall, where she fell to the floor with a thud. Picking up a knife to finish the job, she was intercepted by Wolverine scratching her arm holding the knife.  
  
She screamed with rage and aimed a kick towards him, and missing him. He came up underneath her and scratched her abdomen. Mystique panicked and slashed him in the forearm with the knife, then ran into the very large crowd that had gathered. Logan sighed in frustration, it would be impossible to find her now. He turned his attention to the now unconscious Raven and swore under his breath, her finely sculpted body lay in a heap by the wall. She obviously needed some medical attention, and there was only one place he could take her where she would be safe. Time to drop in and say hello to the professor. 


	4. Destiny awaits

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of the characters except raven. I don't own shit squat.. I have nothing so please don't due me. I have nothing(sob)  
  
AN: Hey I hope u all , if any1 is actually reading this is enjoying this! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Review! Yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What do we want? REVIEW! When do we want it? ANYTIME SOON! Why do we want it? UM..Cause ur all beautiful people out there who will be kind and generous and tell me what I'm doin wrong? Or rite? Anyhow me gonna shut my big mouth now so u can read the story! Chapter 4 *Evil laugh HAHAHA  
  
Destiny Awaits  
  
Meanwhile at Xavier School for the Gifted, Professor Charles Xavier wheeled himself out of Cerebro and smiled at his onetime pupil Scott Summers. "It seems Logan will be joining us soon, and he has a new friend with him", said the professor to a not too happy Scott. "What did he do this time?" asked Scott. "You'll find out soon enough, please inform Jean that I will require her in the hospital wing. I will join her shortly." said the professor.  
  
It was six years ago, Raven had been in a car with her family. It was late at night and they were driving home after a new-years party. Her mother and father had spent the night celebrating with a few drinks, and they had all been singing when it happened. Her dad hadn't seen the deer that had run across the road till the last minute, and had swerved to avoid it. But the road was slippery and the car went out of control, and tumbled over the edge of a cliff. These had been the most horrifying moments of Raven's life. First she had been happy singing along, then the deer had jumped out of nowhere and the car had skidded and started to fall. She screamed, louder than she had ever screamed before, as the car tilted to the side, and the car door now above her broke off.  
  
She had expected to fall to her death, to have gone done in the crash with her parents, but then she had started to feel faint and light. She began to feel as though she was hovering in mid-air. This made her scream even louder as she floated out of the car and gently began to rise back up to the cliff, but not before she had seen her parents still in the car, crash at the bottom of the valley. She knew they had died instantly.  
  
Raven woke up sweating from her endless nightmare; reliving the moment she had lost her only family, and first discovered her mutation. Her ability to fly and as she later discovered her heightened sight & sound. She could also make use of animal like abilities. Feeling angry and guilty about the loss of her parents she found herself in an unknown bed and room, with thick bandages on the side of her stomach. She tried to get up, and gave up with a groan, she had obviously broken something.  
  
"Nice to see you again Logan how was your trip?" asked the professor. "Nice to be back Professor, did you even have to ask?" retorted Wolverine. "Well of course not I am telepathic you know, but I was being polite. Anyhow you want to know how your "New friend" is doing. She is recovering, though not as fast as you would of course." "Professor, I wanted to know what her mutation was because Mystique." "Approached her to join the brotherhood. I thought they were a bit more active than normal lately. I don't know what they're planning, but it's obvious they're recruiting mutants. As for your feisty friend, she has the unique ability to fly, and has a heightened sense of sight, and hearing. I also believe that she is somehow connected to animals. She is able to manipulate a number of their skills at a time. For example, I believe she can run as fast as cheetah, whilst executing leaps and sharp turns like a gazelle. She can tap into a number of animals but I don't know exactly how far her range goes. Oh and here she comes" said the professor, as Raven walked into the room followed by Storm. She looked around angrily and as though any sudden movement would make her bolt.  
  
Logan was surprised to see her looking venerable, whereas only hours ago she had seemed totally composed and in control. It made her look younger and somehow even more attractive. She looked around the room and as soon as she saw Logan her eyebrows narrowed. He could have laughed out loud to see the immediate change that had come over her. She no longer looked like an innocent lamb, but more like a furious bear.  
  
"You! Where did you bring me! All you had to do was get my bike fixed not bloody well kidnap me! Where am I?" she scowled. Raven turned to face the man in the wheel chair. A long moment of silence passed between them, with neither one breaking eye contact.  
  
"He must be using his telepathy" thought Logan. He decided to find out what all that was about later, because the next moment the Professor said something very surprising. "Storm will you please show our guest Miss Raven to her room, the free one next to Logan's. You are welcome here and I hope you consider my offer." He finished with a small smile.  
  
Logan and Storm exchanged confused looks, but Storm shrugged and showed Raven her room.  
  
"Hi I'm Storm" said Storm smiling. "I hope you like it hear, but don't mind the neighbours." She said with a laugh eying Logan who had followed them. "I'm down the hall to the left if you need anything; I've got to go now though I have a class. Bye.  
  
Raven turned looking at Logan with a raised eyebrow. "So" he whispered. "You joining the X gang? I presume that was what your physic conversation was about?" "Why do you want to know?" she asked mischievously. "Oh just though I'd get to know the neighbour a little better" he said flirtatiously. "After all I still have to pay you back...for the bike that is" he said the last words smiling wickedly. Her breath caught in her chest and she began to feel slightly clammy. "What's happening?" she thought to herself. No one had had an effect on her like that. She decided she didn't want to find out and retreated into her room, breathing a sigh of relief as she shut the door. 


	5. Settling in

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of the characters except raven. I don't own shit squat.. I have nothing so please don't due me. I have nothing(sob)  
  
AN: Hey peopz out there! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Review! Yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't even know if any 1 is reading this! So pleaseee review!!! I've decided I wont post up more chapters if I don't get any reviews. So please.. it will get better the story that is so enjoy! Chapter 5 *Evil laugh HAHAHA  
  
Raven woke up the next morning from a deep and thankfully, dreamless sleep. She had discovered that if she went to bed completely exhausted she wouldn't have the energy to dream her endless nightmare. Anyway for once she hadn't needed to pinch and keep herself awake.  
  
Her mind had been in a whirlwind, with all the things she had had to take in. Firstly the weird conversation or at least what she had thought was a conversation in her head with the professor. She had never met anyone like that, he had reminded her of her father in a way. He had told her that he understood her pain, and that it was ok to grieve, but she had to move on with her life. He had also offered her a home here at the School, and a chance to join them.  
  
"Man," sighed Raven "I know he's right and I have to get over it and move on with my life but. I still think that maybe if, I could have saved them.hmph.maybe it's time I found myself a home, somewhere to belong. This place doesn't seem that bad. At least there's someone I know already, well sorta." Raven's thoughts drifted to her "kidnapper" and wondered what he was doing. She had told herself that he was the same as all the other men she'd known in her life, with the exception of her father and now the professor. But she coulden't help think that maybe behind Logan's tall lean, and muscular body there was someone worth getting to know. "And what a body it is", she thought. She couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to rest her hands upon his hard chest."What am I doing!" she exclaimed. I don't want to know what he feels like!" she said out aloud, then nearly jumped as she heard the knock on the door.  
  
She yanked the door open and looked into the face of a tall red head. "Hi, sorry I didn't get to meet you yesterday, I'm Jean. I didn't get to introduce myself to you the last time we met." She said. "The last time?" asked a confused Raven, who wasn't sure if she had ever met this woman before. "Oh yeah I forgot about that, you were kind of unconscious.." She paused looking at the blank look on Raven's face. "That big ouch on your ribs. from the fight in the café. Don't you remember Logan bought you here because you needed to see a docter? Oh you probably were unconscious threw the whole thing."  
  
"Oh yeah your right, um.thanks, uh, I'm Raven by the way." "Nice to meet you, you better hurry though or you'll miss breakfast. Do you want me to wait for you or are you alright on your own?" asked Jean.  
  
"That's ok. I'll find my way thanks anyway." murmured Raven closing the door one again. "So he didn't kidnap me but rescue me!" thought Raven, "the nerve of him like I need rescuing!" she muttered to herself. "Oh yeah, you were doing great against Mystique, lying there unconscious!" said the traitor voice in her head. "Well I just wasn't ready for her. But next time I will be."  
  
Raven didn't get to see the Wolverine at breakfast or for the rest of the day, which she spent mostly with Storm getting used to the manor. She had decided to stick around for a bit and see how things turned out. It wasn't like she had a home to go to anyway. Storm who Raven was getting on with fairly well, explained to Raven that many of the students were runaways or had no place to go. All possessed mutant abilities and the Xavier institute was a kind of Haven for them until they were old enough to face the world themselves. Then they could either go and join the outside world or stay on as one of the X-Men.  
  
Raven had been at the manor for three days, most of it exploring the grounds, and getting to know her way around when she stopped in her tracks. She felt the sharp presence of someone in her head and jumped when she heard the professor speak. "Sorry to scare you raven but would you please see me in my office?" he asked "Sure thing" said Raven turning around and walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"So what's up?" she asked walking into the Professor's private study. "Well I was wondering what you plan on doing Raven." He inquired. "What?" she asked confused.  
  
"My offer to stay on and teach here at the institute. Will you be joining us" he asked. "Um. I've been thinking about it, and well I'm not really a teacher. Like I'm not smart or anything and I just don't want to stay here and do nothing. I mean I'm not like a idle person but well if I stay here then." She broke of taking a breath.  
  
He gave her a small smile and said "You give yourself too little credit. I am sure there are many things you are good at, and a great intellectual in your own manner. Also I happen to know of a class you might do very well teaching." "What" she asked flattered. "Weapons training. And you could assist with some of the combat classes with Logan." He paused waiting for her answer.  
  
She thought about this excitedly. Raven really did like it here and now she had something she could do and was good at! She loved fighting, with or without her knives. She also had great experience with weapons of all kinds. She had needed to growing up on her own. Also she would be assisting Logan who obviously taught the Combat classes. She didn't know why this extra thought made her feel anxious with anticipation.  
  
Also it solved another mystery. "So Logan hasn't been avoiding me these three days, he's just been busy with his class", she thought happily, "Not that I really care ofcourse".  
  
"Yes" Said raven confidently, "I'll give it a shot" and turned to walk out of the room. She didn't notice however the large smile spread over the professor's lips. He did try to block out people's thoughts but Raven had been sending very loudly. She probably still wasn't used to blocking her thoughts and so the professor had heard her discussion with herself. He chuckled to himself and said quietly, "I think things are going to get interesting around here, not that they're ever dull!" 


	6. First Day

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of the characters except raven. I don't own shit squat.. I have nothing.nothing.(sob) I don't own the X men, though I wish I did, wouldent mind that as a birthday present! (  
  
A/N: Hey anyone who is actually reading my story! Me is soo sad!!! I basically no reviews! (sob) ~No body loves me!~ Pleaseeeeeeee, pretty please with a cherry on top, covered in chocolate sauce, REVIEW my Story!!!! Review! I have no idea if anyone even likes my story! And if you have any ideas or suggestions for my fan fic, PLEASE! PLEASE LET YOUR SELF BE KNOWN! I will greatly appreciate it!  
  
.Now for ze next chapter(Evil voice)..ha, ha.*cough *cough.ha!(says the evil laugh)(  
  
Chapter six First Day  
  
Raven woke up the next morning feeling bright and cheerful. Firstly because she hadn't had a nightmare and secondly it was her first day teaching her weapon's class. She had thought over how to start, and decided to go with the basics. After her combat lessons assisting Logan, the thought put a smile on her face, she would get to know her students and take it from there. She couldn't wait.  
  
She headed for the large and well equipped Gym for the Combat classes, and breathed sharply walking in the door. There was Logan looking sleek and sexy wearing a tight plain white singlet which perfectly showed his muscular arms and torso. She felt a slight shiver run through her and mentally scolded herself.  
  
"Stop it, you can't go around acting like that! I don't even like him. And for gods sake he's just wearing gym clothes that will probably soon be drenched with sweat, gliding over his body. Little droplets gliding down his finely chiseled face, and down his hard chest which was covered with small curly hairs." She thought. She wondered what it would feel like to twirl his hairs in her fingers. "STOP!" she yelled inwardly. She couldn't start fantasizing about this not now.  
  
Raven wore her long thick black hair in a high pony with strands of hair falling into her face. She was dressed for comfort rather than style, but her fit, and finely curved body as Logan noticed was easily noticeable. She shook her head slightly as though scolding someone, causing a few strands of her hair to fall out of her pony tail.  
  
Logan's fingers itched to take the hair in his hands and stroke her beautiful face. He could just imagine running a finger over her inviting lips and tracing his way down her fragile neck to those luscious twin peaks.  
  
He breathed a sign of frustration as he felt his awareness. "Damn" he thought just the thought of her was making him hard!  
  
"Ok class lets start" he growled impatiently. The physical work out would do him good.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The class was a big success in Raven's mind. They had started off introducing her to the students. Most of the class had groaned when she had explained that they would be training with weapons now as well as combat.  
  
"Like, we have enough to do as it is" said a girl in a white singlet top and pink sweater.  
  
"Yah, I agree vid Keetee" said a boy with a strong acent.  
  
"I personally don't see the point to all this", muttered Jubilee to Rogue. "Look you guys, we need all tha trainin we can get. Ah know ah sure do so stop wingin Kurt." Said a girl Logan had introduced as Rogue.  
  
Raven gave her a gracious smile and said looking them all in the eye.  
  
"Hey what do you do if you're attacked by someone and your powers can't get you out of the mess? You use combat! But what if your skill don't have an affect on that person! You have to use whatever weapon you have! I'm going to try to teach you another way of fighting and defending yourself so you never run out of options!"  
  
"I've had enough of this whining, now, lets start!" said Logan.  
  
They had paired of and practiced assigned moves on each other, for the better part of the hour. Then they had all collected staffs and gone through endless drills, of upper thrusts with their staffs, and upper blocks.  
  
By the end of the class, no one had had the energy to complain, at least none of the students.  
  
"Ooo. like I feel like extra wobbly jello.."mummered Kitty as she headed for her room.  
  
"Vell I feel like a potaeto zat haz been mashed to za limit!  
  
"not as bad as Jello" grumbled Kitty  
  
"Is too" refuted Kurt  
  
"is not"  
  
"is too"  
  
"is.. like oh I don't even have the strength to argue! I'm headed for like a shower!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Raven headed down for dinner that evening feeling happy and relaxed. She had showered after her class and exchanged her gym clothes for a green V- neck top and a pair of fitted blue jeans. She smiled and sat down beside Jean who had waved her over.  
  
"So how was your class? I hope it went well! I think it must have, because I had some of the girls for a cooking class after you and none of them made a peep! Not even Jubilee." Laughed Jean.  
  
Raven's eyes twinkled with laughter and mischief. She turned as she felt a sudden prickle at the back of her neck, and looked up to see Logan walking in looking superb as ever. He had obviously also had a shower as indicated by his wet gleaming hair..  
  
She could almost feel his hair in her hands as she ran them through. She could just picture what it would be like him having a shower with some company hopefully!" she thought wickedly. "touch, feel, now, must" said her evil hormones.  
  
"Raven, raven hello?" said Storm waving a hand in front of her face. Raven jumped suddenly, she hadn't even noticed Storm come and sit beside her.  
  
"Oh hey sorry about that."  
  
"Its ok, but you seemed kind of spaced out there, your eyes were all glazed over you sure you alrite?" asked Storm full of concern.  
  
Logan raised his eyes away from his food curiously. He looked over at Raven who appeared flushed and uncomfortable. He also noticed a slight flush rise from her neck to her cheeks. It also spread to other places that were unfortunately covered by that damn green V-neck! At the moment he hated that offending piece of material that hid those tomes of perfection from him. "hmm.." he thought, "I would love to shred that shirt off with my claws, and other piece of material too." He thought grinning wickedly. He could give her so many joys with or without the claws.  
  
Jean chocked on her mouthful of pasta. Her mutation was that she was telekinetic as well as telepathic. Obviously Raven who Jean had taken an instant liking to, hadn't realized to shield her thoughts. But she had been surprised by Logan who was exceptional at hiding what he was thinking. But at the moment they both were projecting very, VERY, clearly.  
  
Thoughts that were very much adult and very much about each other. Although Jean was trying her best not to eaves..make that thoughtsdrop, she could help it. Their thoughts were just too strong. A small smile escaped her lips.  
  
"Looks like we may have a possible romance on our hands", she thought. "I only hope they realize in time that they're attracted to each other! If not I may have to give them a nudge in the right direction, not a very big one ofcourse." She thought chuckling.  
  
"Whats so funny?' asked Scott sitting across the table from Jean, directing his steady gaze towards Raven.  
  
"Uh.I was just thinking um.that I really uh.like ." she stumbled looking at her plate, "PASTA!" she cried the first words that came into her head.  
  
"Eh, is that all you could come up with?" she asked herself, her insides feeling like over cooked Ravioli 


	7. Field Trip

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of the characters except raven. I don't own the concept of the X-men, please refrain from suing me since that won't achieve anything. *DING, ding.d.ing.ng.gg. Hear that sound? That's the sound of a coin falling in my money box. It's sooo empty it's hollow!!!! So once again please do not, I repeat DO NOT, sue me!  
  
A/N: Hello my adoring Public!...Fans.people.hand full of readers to tell the truth. Me is sooooooooooooo sad! Why you may ask me???? Well on the contrary my dear! I have much reason to be distressing for I have No reviews!!! Well no none, but CLOSE!!! So Please review so I know that there is a kind world out there and beautiful, beautiful, people who are reviewing my Story!!! I mean tell me if you like it, hate it, or whateva! IF you have any suggestions to how I can improve my story MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN!!!! Anyway I think I will shut up now and get to the story. Things are starting to steam up! Well maybe more so in the next chapter. But I try my best! Enjoy! Oh yeah! One last thing (Avoids tomatoes that are being chucked in this direction) Thank you to the peopz that have reviewed! Thank you, you all know who ya r! Mua! (Big fat kiss) ;)  
  
*Hereeee is ze next chapter. HA HA HA (Evil laugh)  
  
(Audience) About time too!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Field Trip.  
  
Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, or better known as Magneto walked across a bridge followed by his right hand man.er..woman Mystique.  
  
"Have you made all the arrangements?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I have personally seen to all of them. They have all..er willingly pledged their loyalties to us."  
  
He turned to face her and said, "You sound hesitant. Mystique?"  
  
"Well all except Raven, but I have seen to it and she has been replaced." She said nervously, not sure what he would think of this.  
  
"An unfortunate thing, but we will manage. Call everyone in for a meeting; we have many things to discuss before the big day is here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The big day is here!" said a happy Jean. "Have you all got everything?"  
  
Logan snorted in disgust, Jean was way too perky at this time of the morning for his liking. More precisely the crack of dawn. Normally he wouldn't have minded but he seemed to have trouble sleeping, infact these days he had been very snappy, more so than normal.  
  
He was feeling extremely frustrated, physically and mentally, and it didn't help him knowing that the cause of his angst was Raven. Without even realizing it Wolverine had fallen for the feisty thing.  
  
He snapped his attention back to reality when the object of his thoughts came jogging up to Jean and exchanged a friendly hug. The two of them had grown very close over the two weeks that Raven had been here.  
  
"Hey Jean, all set?" asked an excited Raven.  
  
"Yup I've got all the kids luggage loaded up, and eh. Raven I wanted to talk to you about something. Maybe we could later?"  
  
"Ok, now before you leave for your fun filled week in Washington I want to get a few things straight." Said a very much in control Scott.  
  
"Now I want the six of you" He said eyeing the students that were shifting through various degrees of sleep, excitement and boredom. "To be on your best behavior while you're all gone. Now just because I won't be going with you, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if I find out you've been misbehaving. You should be very grateful that Logan, Jean and Raven have agreed to take you all." "Despite what you all think this is a school excursion. You are being given a privilege as senior students. That's all. Have fun" finished Scott.  
  
"Oh yeah" said a cheerful Jubilee elbowing a slightly sleepy Rogue. "Washington here we come."  
  
"Talkh ta meh aftah ah have mah missin 2 hours ah sleep," she growled.  
  
*Yaa..ah, yawned a sleepy Kurt. "I vill be very haapi as soon as I vake up"  
  
"Alright! If you keep on whining like this we'll cancel the trip." Growled Wolverine. That got everyone's attention and soon they were all quietly shuffling into the bus they were using as transportation.  
  
Raven looked up with twinkling eyes, trying hard to suppress her laughter. She had discovered that the Wolverine's bark was worse than his bite. She had seen that he cared for the students and thoroughly enjoyed teaching them. The tough, "I don't give a damn," attitude was just an exterior layer. A public face. She was sure that the inner Logan was kind, sensitive.she gasped as she caught his eye. Inside she saw a vortex of fire and passion barely kept under control. Gulping she looked away.and a man of untamable passion.  
  
They arrived after a couple of hours at their hotel, which was located close by to the Whitehouse. The girls headed over to their room, which all three would be sharing, to freshen up. The boys did like wise.  
  
"Oye, you guys before you run off to your rooms. I want you all down here in half an hour. We'll discuss the rules, restrictions and yatta yatta yatta. K?" asked Raven with an evil smile.  
  
The kids just nodded.  
  
Raven headed up to her own room hoping to freshen up before the big lecture.  
  
"Raven? Can I talk to you?" asked Jean.  
  
"sure thing, whats up?"  
  
"Uh.I don't mean to sound nosy or anything but..eh..you know what my mutation is right?" Raven merely nodded.  
  
"Well you know how I'm telepathic.uh, how should I say this. You know the other night when we were all having dinner? Well you were sending" Seeing a very confused Raven, Jean sighed and elaborated. "your thoughts."  
  
At first Raven didn't see what the problem was but then it hit her like a tree. She had been thinking of Logan! More than thinking, fantasizing! About having a shower with. and doing. She gulped.  
  
Blushing profusely Raven looked up at an equally embarrassed jean. "I don't mean to pry!" said Jean earnestly, knowing how her knew friend was very private about her private thoughts and past.  
  
Raven looked up startled by what she saw. Jean was genuinely concerned about upsetting raven's feelings or embarrassing her. She had never had a friend like that, she had never had anyone who cared in well.a bloody long time.  
  
Since her parents had died Raven had been sent to children's home after children's home. But had runaway at 17. She had lived since then for four years on her own. She had no friends or family and frankly she hadn't cared. But here was a person who knew nothing about Raven, not even her true name! She realized and someone who still cared about her.  
  
Raven looked up into her friends eyes, yeh her first true friend's eyes and smiled. Jean relaxed slightly.  
  
"It's ok, I know you couldn't help it .and well" she began cautiously, "friends, close friends shouldn't have secrets. At this Jean burst into tears and hugged the living daylights out of Raven.  
  
"Eh, also Jean.it' Kary, Kary Brooks. My name's Kary Brooks. After all friends should know each other's names."  
  
This caused Jean to burst into another round of tears and bear hug Kary to the floor. "hey if I'd known you were going to do this I never would have told you! Will you get off me woman I can't breathe! And here I thought you were the smart responsible one!"  
  
Jean burst into giggles and pulled Raven up. The two women headed up to their rooms laughing happily. Unnoticed a shadow stood against a diagonal wall with an animal like grace, watching the two women, the dark haired one in particular with a deep yearning and muttered with a seductive smile to himself. "Kary."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Raven came bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face. She had taken her first step to opening up and letting go of the past. Her name, it had sounded kind of strange hearing Jean say it, in a good kind of way. She hadn't told her name to anyone before now and frankly she decided she liked it. Kary had changed out of a black sweater, in favor for a lighter and more fitted, forget me not blue sweater. She glanced around the empty lounge area guessing that she was the first one down, but was corrected when Logan got up from a couch behind her. She slightly jumped and scolded herself for not sensing him. Her sense of sound should have warned her, but she had had an emotional time already.  
  
At least that's what she told herself. Logan seemed to have a way of getting around her heightened senses and surprising her. He had changed out of his usual under shirt and shirt for a tight black T and a pair of tight jeans that hung low on the waist. He looked intimidating and sexy as usual. She looked him over her eyes taking in every inch of his well taken care of body and did a slight back take noticing his arousal. She wondered if it was due to her or if Logan was a constantly aroused, being the very sexual person that he was.  
  
He gave Kary a smile and said "So Ka..Raven, you going to tell them about the martial arts seminar they're going to have to drag themselves to next?" She nodded.  
  
"Hmm. it'll be good a chance to get down and dirty. Followed by a good physical work out the.for the students of course. Unless you would like to give it a shot? Say this afternoon?" He said the last words invitingly and almost daring her to.  
  
She could slowly feel her nipples hardening and swore inwardly. She hoped he wouldn't notice her arousal. Kary could just about hear the sensible voice in her head shouting out loud *DON'T ANSWER! HE'S SETTING U UP! YOU KNOW IT!. This was an ongoing thing she had been having with her sense of reason and her raging hormones. It was a fight to see who which sense would prevail and hold out longest. Giving caution to the wind she played along.  
  
"Sure. But you sure you can handle it? Big boy like you may get hurt."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on."  
  
"Hey anyone down here? Oh hi Logan, hey Raven. Ah'm here, but Jubes and Kitty will be a little while.." Rogue stopped mid-sentence. She had a very uncomfortable feeling that she had walked into something. She had a feeling that the new teacher, Raven and Logan who she considered like a big brother had a thing for each other. At first she had been kinda shy and unsure about the other woman. She didn't really know much about her, except that her fighting and weapons skills were was good enough to give the Wolverine an ass kicking if he wasn't careful.  
  
Logan broke eye contact and looked up at Rogue affectionately. "hey kiddo, so where's your boyfriend the big freeze?" he joked.  
  
Rogue scowled, "tha names Bobby, lak for the tenth time. Ya must be really getting old if ya can't remember afta so many times!"  
  
*Phamf "you called, ve are at your service, zat iz ze ice man and za great nightcrawler!"  
  
"Like, then be a doll and crawl away!" muttered Kitty coming down the stairs. She was joined by Jubilee, Steven and Jean.  
  
"Great now that every one is here we have a surprise for you. Guess who's about to go to a martial Arts seminar!" the already tired students, due to the long bus ride moaned.  
  
"Eh, what did I get myself into", moaned Jubilee unknowing that Kary matched her sentiments exactly. Her sense or reason was out the window and her hormones had taken over. She didn't think she would be able to resist temptation.  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted, now there's nothing stopping you!" said her evil hormones.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm afraid of"  
  
A/N: hey! Did you all like that chapter???? Well the few of you that are actually reading this fanfic! Of you are PLEASEpleaseplease review!!! I really want to hear what you all think!!!!! 


	8. First Step

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-mn except Raven, ie Kary that I made up. I do not own the concept of the X-men, as much as I wish I did. So pleaseeee do not sue me!!!! It won't achieve anything. No profit is being made from this story!  
  
A/N" Hehehe hi every 1 out there! Me know that my chapters are small, but it's hard writing long, long chapters! Plus me have school to go to 2. So anyway, there's a little cliffe wid the brotherhood. You'll find out more about it in the next chapter! Hehe me is evil (Avoids wroten fruit being thrown in this direction) Anywayz hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just kind of a bridge in between the last and next chapter. Byez for now. Oh yeah most inmortant thing! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,.......(TAKES A LONG BREATH). REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!  
  
Ze next chaptor! HA HA HA (Evil laugh) (Audience: Where is that evil voice coming from???) (Evil voice: Wouldn't you like to know!)  
  
First Step  
  
Fae held out her hand and send out her power. Though her eyes were closed she could sense the transformation around her.  
  
"Nicely done," I made a good choice of you, said a pleased Mystique.  
  
Fae opened up her eyes and smiled slightly. She felt happy for the very few times in her life. The troubled teenager had had her share of hard times, and this time she thought that she had finally found herself someplace to belong. The brotherhood excepted, and cared for her. Didn't they?  
  
After all they had rescues her from the streets. The shy and quiet teenager looked young for her age. She had a pretty face surrounded by long silky blond hair. She was quite a timid creature and never showed anger, except through her plants.  
  
Fae looked at her handy work and couldn't help but feel like a proud mother. All around her and Mystique, the plant life had gone from droopy and dying to about 10 years of growing in two to five seconds flat.  
  
"This should keep the guards busy while we have our little talk with the president, Magneto will be very happy with you Fae. Hey, we better hurry it's nearly show time."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"OK. How did you all like the seminar?" Asked a happy Kary.  
  
"Hm.. What did you all learn from the experience? Did any of you happen to notice that there are so many forms of Martial arts? An that each is based upon the same rule? 'Only use it if you need to, and never to harm others! Well.innocent others." Said Jean.  
  
Logan merely grunted. HE was busily planning his next step in catching his prey who was looking very appetizing in a tight baby blue sweater and a pair of jeans that fitted like a second skin. Oh how he currently envied those jeans!  
  
"But soon," he licked his parched and eager lips, "I won't have to".  
  
That night all the people that had arrived that day from The Xavier Institute slept rather peacefully, teachers and students alike. Whether because of plans had been made and were finally taking shape or sheer exhaustion from the tiring day at the seminar, where Logan had very evilly volunteered all six students to allow Master Cho a karate instructor to "practice' some of his moves on them. The black belt had not actually seriously harmed them, but they had all acquired bumps and bruises that hadn't been there before the experience.  
  
"So you know what to look for in the future and you get a taste of it" he had said simply trying hard not to crack up.  
  
"I'd like to give him a taste of this" said Jubilee sticking up her rude finger.  
  
"I know a better way to get back at him." Chuckled Bobby. "I could just simply freeze his thing!"  
  
Kurt gave him a horrified look. "You couden't really? Coud you? Vow man you are scary you know zat? Man remind me not to piss you off."  
  
Rogue laughed and said "That's mah man! But I don't think Raven would be too happy with ya if ya did sugah!"  
  
Every one laughed and nodded solemnly. They had all learnt that all the woman was not one to mess with all to well. They had seen in some of their classes Raven and Wolverine sparring as examples. Though both had been holding back, it had still been rather frightening and awing watching them. They had both been pretty well matched with Logan having the advantage due to his metal skeleton and fast healing abilities. Though Raven had still managed to hold her own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day Jean took Kurt, Bobby, Steven, Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty for a tour of the white house, leaving Kary who had been fast asleep, and Jean had decided to give day to lie in, and Logan who had mysteriously decided not to go at their hotel. The seven mutants were all looking forward to the experience though some of them wouldn't admit it.  
  
Raven woke up feeling slightly anxious. She was wondering what she would do al day when she heard a knock on her door. She wondered who it was as Jean, Logan and the kids had left, or at least that's what she thought. She stumbled out of bed still in her nightie.  
  
Kary opened the door and jumped inwardly, for standing, actually leaning in her door way was a very attractive looking hunk. And not just any hunk but Logan, wearing Jeans and his trademark white singlet.  
  
But if she thought she had been surprised she wasn't the only one. Logan had knocked on the door and found instead of Kary in pajamas, Kary in a very enticing and rather provocative nightie. If you could call that very, very small and very low cut, silk negligee that reached half way down her thighs.  
  
He felt the blood rushing down to his sex and nearly groaned out loud. How was he supposed to be the experienced and in control predator when she was standing there in front of him, not even saying or doing anything which was the worst of it, and she could make him feel helpless with need.  
  
His eyes slowly took in the sight of her inch by inch. His eyes traveled down her very much embarrassed face down her delicate nose to her round breasts which seemed to grow fuller under his gaze indicating her arousal. He unwillingly tore his eyes away and continued his inspections down her body.  
  
Halting he looked back up at her and said rather roughly, "Ahem. I came to see. ah.. what was it? Oh yeah if you wanted to down to the gym and have a spar. I is that thing your wearing really yours I mean I. certainly didn't.expect it."  
  
Kary blushed deeper and hurried to get her robe on. Though that didn't help much as it was as short as her negligee but his more of her breasts. She hoped that two layers of silk were enough to hide her arousal though she sincerely doubted it could.  
  
"I." she stammered, "this was my mums.it's one of the very few things I have left." She didn't know why she had said that. She had never told that to anyone before and certainly no one had seen her in it. It was a private thing that only she knew. Kary guessed why he had been surprised since it was rather feminine and lacy for what one would expect of Raven. But she had liked the rather revealing negligee anyway. It was familiar and was a happy memory of the past. One of the very few she had. But a naughty little voice in her head whispered, "Maybe now we'll have a few more memories!"  
  
She gulped "I'll be down in fifteen minutes.uh give me sometime to .eh change. See you."  
  
Wolverine certainly didn't want to leave and see her change out of that very appealing piece of clothing and replace it for something else. Of course he would have preferred nothing at all, but this was a close second.  
  
"Yeh, I'll see you down there." And he forced himself to leave her room and not ravage her then and there.  
  
Kary quickly changed out of her nightie and pulled on come pants, sighing "It's going to be a very long morning." 


	9. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-men except Raven, i.e. Kary that I made up. I do not own the concept of the X-men! No profit is being made from this story.  
  
A/N" Hey my wonderful audience~!~ here is the next chapter! Sorry I took a while to write it but, I've been busy. I hope you like it. this one is full of action and *cough* rather explicit details. OK now.this is the reason that my story is R and would be NC17 if it was still up here, well this and future things to come. I'm not sure which one is the higher rating but please, please DO NOT READ this is you do not want to read, detailed sex scene..make that nearly there sex scene. I'm thinking of saving that as the big finale! Hehee. But it's a very detailed nearly there! So beware! And also thanks to all of you that have reviewed. You're beautiful beautiful people, and all those of you that have read it and haven't reviewed please REVIEW! Me so happy more of you are reviewing! And I apologise for my short chapters but its hard writing really long chapters! Okey now me shutting up!  
  
Oh! One last thing. Some people are getting confused how I (in the story) change from Kary to Raven. Just to clear things up people, Kary is Raven. Raven is Kary. Kary = raven, Raven = Kary! And last thing! I spelt Fay wrong in the last chapter. It wasn't supposed to be Fae, but Fay. Ok we all cool with that? Ok then! By the way don't forget the magic word! Review! hehehe  
  
(Ze next chaptor! HA HA HA I come to suck your blaaad! *Evil laugh) (Audience: Please STOP! Your lameness is overwhelming!) (Evil voice: Never!)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Let the games Begin  
  
She headed down to the hotel gym, which at this moment happened to be completely deserted except for Logan who was stretching in a corner. He looked very much at ease, eagerly anticipating the match? Kary licked her dry lips and walked in.  
  
She had exchanges her floozy nightie for a pair of black sweat pants, and a white singlet top. Her thick hair fought to escape her thin hair tie. "Ok, I can do this, we're only sparing what could go wrong?" she asked herself. *Famous last words* she contradicted herself.  
  
She headed over to where he had finished stretching and began some of her own. Her well trained body, settled into the rhythm and her mind emptied of all thought. Raven didn't even notice when Logan had moved towards the door and locked it shut. He then headed back towards her and watched her like a silent hunter, stalking his prey.  
  
She was a fine specimen, infact one of the most interesting women he had ever known. And Wolverine had known a lot. He had given a new meaning to the word 'one night stand'. He had never cared before, well not like this about any of the others. Heck he hadn't even done anything with Kary and she already had that effect on him.  
  
He had no idea what his problem was. Ever since he'd met the girl, no damn she was a woman, definitely all woman, he hadn't been able to look at another female in the same way. Even his small crush on Jean had evaporated into thin air as he had discovered when he'd returned to the manor with the unconscious Raven.  
  
"Heck I don't even know anything about her, she's basically a stranger..She hasn't even tried to get close or opened up to me." He growled inwardly.  
  
The evil voice in his head, that always seemed to defend Kary, immediately piped up saying "Not like you've made the effort either, you haven't exactly opened up to her either!"  
  
"what would you know?"  
  
"I know more than you think, after all I'm you! You have to give and take in a relationship!"  
  
"I don't have to listen to this!"  
  
"Oh yeah you do, you think that being a badass will solve everything, but not this time! Not with matters of the heart!"  
  
"The wolverine doesn't take shit from ANYONE! Not even HIMSELF! So Shutup!"  
  
"SHUTUP!"  
  
Kary snapped out of her trance and spun around to look at Logan, he had for no reason what so ever just shouted for her to shut up.  
  
"I didn't say anything" she scowled at him.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." He growled.  
  
"Well there's no one else here."  
  
"I was talking to myself, so now can we begin?"  
  
"Sure" she smirked, being a very physical sort of person eager to get the fight started, maybe it would relieve some of the tension that had settled in her chest.  
  
They headed over to the large empty space in the room. Taking up a fighting stance they both looked each other in the eye. For a moment nothing happened, both opponents sizing the other up. They both had advantages, Wolverine with his larger size giving him more strength and metal skeleton, plus his healing abilities , and Raven with more speed and agility, yet with a punch that could knock out a fully grown lion.  
  
Then with the blink of an eye, it began. Wolverine spun to the side and tried to come up under and land a punch. Raven easily avoided it and hopped to the side. Her hands seeking his arm and twisting it. She then helped him over her back, but he spun in mid air and swept her legs from underneath her. Her hands immediately came out and she dropped and rolled. He looked at her and smirked.  
  
She growled, a habit she had newly picked up and lunged kicking high. His hand came up and caught her leg twisting her foot. She spun in the air and landed a solid kick on his jaw with her other foot. He stumbled and grunted, landing in a crouch. He swore and spat out a tooth, which was instantly replaced by another.  
  
Trying to follow up on her advantage Raven flew into the air and tried to land another spinning kick, but Logan leaned back and punched her in the abdomen. She fell out of the air with a crash and turned around to see Logan throwing himself at her. She bought up her leg and kicked him back. He was now on his back and she jumped on him reaching for his neck. He locked his legs around hers and turned, reversing the situation. She was now under him. He sought out her hands and held them down, to force her into submission. Kary struggled angrily, at having lost the joust and at her vivid thoughts of him on top of her with his masculinity. This increased her struggles and he increased the pressure on her body, leaning down to press her down with his weight.  
  
She could feel his firm taut chest, caressing her hardening nipples through their flimsy and sweat soaked clothing. Logan's face was now only inches above hers and she could feel his hot breath on her face in waves. Kary felt her knees go giddy with anticipation and thought that she would have fallen, if not for the fact that she was already on her ass.  
  
Logan looked her in the eyes and leaned in, his lips nearly upon hers. With out noticing Kary's lips parted awaiting his entry. That was all the invitation he needed and with a wild growl he captured her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Kary's mouth was on fire, she had never kissed someone like this before. Her mouth opened more and his tongue slid into her mouth. He hungrily explored her, his tongue awakening feelings she had never thought were possible. She whimpered with pleasure. He tasted like caramel with a hint of cinnamon.  
  
His mouth worked it's way down her full and bruised lips down to her neck where he nuzzled her thoroughly. She gasped and slid her hands into his hair holding him to her. His hands gently kneaded her firm swollen breasts.  
  
She groaned with pleasure and slid her hands under his singlet for his bare skin. He under stood immediately and took his shirt off. He then reached for her singlet and with a firm pull ripped it in half. Unsheathing one claw he gently cut away the straps. Reaching the clasps of her bra he quickly undid it.  
  
Logan groaned appreciatively, drinking in the sight of her beautiful and exposed breasts.  
  
"You know you're beautiful." He whispered, mouth breathing gently upon one breast. She whimpered and blushed.  
  
Logan kissed one of the swollen peaks and his tongue snaked out, lolling around it's edge. She growled angrily, wanting, needing the firmer presence upon her. Her hands slid away from his bare chest where they had been tangled with his soft brown chest chairs to his back. She pushed him to her applying the added pressure that she wanted. He complied immediately suckling her breast with such force. She moaned his name, enjoying the sensation.  
  
"More, oh yes.. Logan.oh"  
  
He applied the same treatment to the other breast, making Kary feel senseless with pleasure. Her hands slid into his unbuckled pants and soon they were off to. Her hands wandered down, to his hard, and very huge sex.  
  
He groaned under her touch much to Kary's pleasure. She was happy to find that she too had power over him. Her hands gently began stroking him when they both froze.  
  
They could both make out the distinctive mind call that was Jean's, in a state of panic, fear, and anger. "Raven! Logan! Quick get down to the white house! The president's being attacked!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hank get in here quick! And bring backup!" shouted Simon Tong, a special agent whose job was to protect the president. "hank! Hank where are you! We need Backup!"  
  
"Aaahhhh!" cried the voice on the walkie talkie.  
  
"Fuck!" Simon swore. Hank obviously wasn't going to be any help. He was on the verge of pissing his pants because he knew that he wouldn't be able to protect the president if the mutants decided they were tired of playing hide and seek.  
  
Fay smiled at her handy work She really loved and hated her power. She could control and excel the growth of plants. She loved her plants because they gave her a means to show her hidden self, her anger. She could show that she was beautiful yet deadly. But she hated her power because her family had cast her out for being a mutant.  
  
"But the Brotherhood are my family now. They care about me." She said eagerly, and then turned to face the guards one again. Most of the eleven or so guards had given up trying to break their way out of their plant prisons. The more they struggled the more the buds and brines tightened their deadly hold on them.  
  
Vines, stalks and stems had in a period of a few minutes snaked and entwined themselves around most of the outer guards before they had realized what was happening. The Toad had taken care of the four others that had been missed. Fay struggled with her control, she knew she was exerting herself, but the brotherhood were counting on her to hold the guards while Mystique, Sabertooth, Pyro, Pietro and Toad went in to have their little talk with the president. At least that's what they had told her.  
  
"Hank, Hank where are you?" shouted a voice on the walkie talkies of one of the trapped men. He tried to move to reach it but Fay increased her hold on him. The vines tightened making him scream in pain. "Aaahhhh!"  
  
"Hey I think that's about enough now don't you think?" said a female voice behind Fay.  
  
She whipped around to find two people a black haired woman, and a man with claws coming out of his hands walk towards her.  
  
Fay backed up in fear, panicking she stretching out her palm, awakening her backup reserves of power. A green ink tattoo of ivy and roses seemed to spread from her palm to her entire hand. She placed her hand flat on the ground and the tattoo continued to extend out of her hand into life size rose plants. But these weren't ordinary roses. They were huge and opened up revealing small spiky darts within.  
  
Raven who had called out to the obviously young, inexperienced and rather frightened girl didn't like the look of those plants at all. Not only were the thorns on those thing huge she was even more worried about the Roses. They seemed to contain small sharp darts in their center and Raven had the sneaking suspicion that they were poisonous.  
  
Just then a dart flew out of one of the flowers and landed in Logan's neck.  
  
"Logan" screamed Kary, ducking to avoid darts that had begun to fly in all directions in the air. She crawled her way towards him to check him pulse. It was there, thank god, faint but getting stronger.  
  
Kary hoped that Logan's healing abilities would reverse the effects.  
  
Then all of a sudden the darts stopped. Kary cautiously raised her head to peer at the deadly plants. The buds had run out of ammunition for the time being anyway. Taking her chance while she had it Raven ran towards the girl, daggers unsheathed.  
  
Fay squealed with fright at the sight of the angry woman who was running at Fay with a pair of very pointy daggers. Fay had a sneaking suspicion that the woman thought that the man that had been hit by one of her darts was going to die. "He'll be alright, he's just unconscious." She murmured to herself. But the other woman didn't know that.  
  
Fay poured even more power into her briars and they snaked around the woman tangling around her.  
  
Raven swore with pain as an extra large thorn scratched her forearm. She took revenge on the offending plant by chopping it off with a dagger. The younger girl screamed with pain when Raven did this, and helplessly tried to pour more into the plants. Her face had grown very faint, yet she stubbornly held on.  
  
Raven heard a grunting behind her and whipped her head around to see Wolverine bounding towards her with his claws extended. He worked like a blur, cutting all in his way.  
  
When the pair finally reached the young mutant girl they found her unconscious lying on the ground.  
  
Raven looked up at Logan and said, "Wow, you must have been a Gardener with a vengeance in your old life"  
  
He snorted in disgust and motioned her to follow him into the white house, just so happening to accidentally step on the guards that had also dropped unconscious due to the drugged darts. They were however free of all vines and plant life.  
  
Wolverine ran into the white house closely followed by Raven. He sniffed the air and sensed the scent of fear and anger in the air. He swore and ran forward looking for Jean and the kids.  
  
"They're probably near the president" said Raven, "As the attackers are undoubtedly Mutants and Jean would want to protect the president."  
  
Logan nodded in acknowledgement and headed for the presidential wing. He had been to the white house before, as a visitor on a guided tour. That was one of the reasons that he had offered to miss going with the class, that and other more appealing reasons. So he pretty much knew where to go having a very good memory of the things after his amnesia. A scream to his left caught his and Raven's attention. It was the distinct scream of Kitty and they both raced towards the closed door.  
  
"Don't worry helps coming".  
  
A/N: HAhaha how did ya like that????? It was longer, then all my other chapters, as many of you have complained to me about! Atleast I think it is. But do not fear your cries have not fallen to deaf ears! My first chapters were small because I was new to this and was inexperienced! But now! Now I am still new to this and experienced! HEhehe. So pleaseeeeeeeeee Review!!!! Bye luv ya'll. Mua! ;) 


	10. Frozen Frogsickles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-men except Raven, i.e. Kary that I made up. I do not own the concept of the X-men! No profit is being made from this story.  
  
A/N: HI!!!!! Every one! Finally I have posted up the next chapter! Sorry I took so long, but I haven't been able to go online for a while. You know school, and shit. BUT! Here it is now! Hehehe. There's some action, no romance unfortunately (Saving that for later! Hehehe) And the end part is kind of a bridge for the next chapter. Anyway, PLEASE post more reviews! Hugs and kisses to those of you that have! And are you all happy? I am trying to make the chapters longer!!! This one is now the longest yet! Or at least I think it is, but anyway here you go my lovies! Oh quick reminder, Kary = Raven, Raven = Kary! Lastly. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.(Deep breath) . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Now et iz time for ze next chaptoor. (Evil voice) HAHAHA (Evil laugh) (Audience throws stinkbombs in the direction of the voice.) (Evil voice)HA! You missed! (Audience groans)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Frozen frogsickles  
  
Jean mentally screamed at herself for her stupidity. "How could I have let myself get into this damn position?"  
  
"Because you were trying to protect the president's ass!" she retorted to herself. "Like that's done me any good."  
  
It had infact separated her from her students, when Mystique, Sabertooth, Pyro and Pietro had rushed at the tour group. They had heard screams from all around them as several guards went down. Mystique and Sabertooth had then presently disappeared undoubtedly looking for the president. The two teenagers that were part of the brotherhood had then ushered all the hostages into a big room, but the captive mutants had rebelled. The students, Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue, Steven, Kurt and Bobby had resisted the other two and had begun their own attack.  
  
Jean had believed they could manage and had made a very hasty decision, grabbing Jubilee and Rogue with her, and had snuck away to find the president and help. For Jean was sure that that was where Mystique and Sabertooth were headed.  
  
Pyro clicked his lighter and grabbed the flame. He smiled grimly at those damn punk X-Men and unleashed his fire. Kitty who had been the closest was unaffected as she had made herself ethereal. (A/N: means ghostly, as in you can put your hand through it and yatta yatta yatta.) Bobby had quickly cast up a wall of ice for him and Steven who didn't have Kitty's skill to ghost out of the situation. Kurt had simply *Phamfed* to a safer place out of the fire's reach.  
  
Pietro had sped past the ice shield that Bobby had created and punched him hard. Steven reacted and unleashed Spikes and fired them towards Pietro, who had run past laughing menacingly. Pietro slammed into Steven, slashing him across his cheek. Pyro meanwhile, had continued to throw flames, which were gradually melting down the ice. Bobby immediately defrosted it and shouted to Kurt.  
  
Kurt nodded and appeared behind Pyro.  
  
*Phamf, Nightcrawler disappeared with Pyro.  
  
*Phamf, Nightcrawler appeared with Pyro high up in the air, his head bumping the ceiling.  
  
*Phamf, Nightcrawler disappeared out of the air, leaving Pyro to drop down to earth like a stone.  
  
*Thud*  
  
The fall had conveniently knocked out Pyro and that had extinguished all the flames. Steven fired Spikes at Pyro holding him down, making sure he didn't go anywhere if he did regain consciousness. That was a pretty big if since Kurt had dropped him from as high up as the ceiling which happened to be very high.  
  
Kitty ran to Pyro, disarming him of his Lighter, hence his fuel.  
  
Now they had Pietro to deal with. This was tricky since he never stayed in one place and happened to move like the wind.  
  
Bobby, who had taken charge of the situation and sent out his power cutting off Pietro's exit. Though they had him cornered it was still a difficult task, with Bobby and the others being on the outside of the wall. All except Steven who was furiously firing away. Kitty ghosted through the ice wall to Steven. The iceman sent in more of his power making the floor incredibly slippery hoping this would slow the speed mutant down.  
  
His idea worked but also made it slippery for his fellow X-Men. Kitty squealed as she slid towards what was Pietro who was unable to now control his movements. She quickly ghosted and found herself out of the room.  
  
"Man, like that was to close" She sighed and ghosted back into the room. She turned while going through the wall, because there right next to her pinned up with hundreds of spikes was Pietro. He was so finely captured that he couldn't even move his head, which had been held down with spikes and hair. He reminded Kitty of a pin cushion.  
  
"Good thing that's over" said Bobby defrosting the wall.  
  
Kitty nodded in agreement and they all headed towards the doors.  
  
*BANG!  
  
The door exploded in front of them as toad flew through what was left of the door right at them.  
  
"Aaghhhhh!" Kitty screamed as The Toad's tongue flew out towards her, his face in an evil grin.  
  
She threw up her hands in-front of her face as a reflex and waited for the gooey toxic lash of his tongue to touch her. But nothing happened. She slowly opened one eye at a time to find her face inched away from the Toad's own. Only his was frozen in Ice. Infact Toad was entirely frozen in a block of ice.  
  
"Eww, frozen frogsickle!" she cried in disgust.  
  
Bobby laughed, accompanied by Kurt and Steven. Count on Kitty's bizarre humor to come through. But just then.  
  
*BANG!  
  
There was another band as the wall in front of them exploded. In burst Wolverine claws unsheathed ready to rip apart the first baddy he saw.  
  
Kurt snorted in laughter. "Vell, you vere a leetle late."  
  
Raven jogged in through the splintered door and shook her head at Logan.  
  
"As you can see he likes big entrances."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jean raced past the frightened tourists with jubilee and Rogue. They were following the path of unconscious and unmoving guards and government personnel. She rushed to her left and stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was a group of men, in black suits with guns. They were obviously part of the security team and thought that Jean and the girls were the attackers.  
  
"Hey you! Come back here!" He shouted directing the rest of the men's attention to the mutants.  
  
"Run" squealed Rogue, hurtling in the opposite direction. Jean obeyed and was making an exit when she whipped around. Jubilee hadn't followed them.  
  
The Asian girl was blocking the way of the men, her power raging all around her. Electricity was scattering in every direction and most of the men were down. "Go" she shouted, "Before you guys get electrified too! I'll be fine, I can handle this! I'll catch up with you later!"  
  
Jean nodded and dragged Rogue along.  
  
"No, wait we hav to go back! Jubes." struggled Rogue.  
  
"She'll be fine, you heard her, we have to stop Mystique and Sabertooth though! Before.before it's too late."  
  
Rogue silently nodded and the two women ran to where they had last seen the president, surrounded by secret service and bodyguards. They heard guns go off near by and ran into a room to their left.  
  
It was a fairly large and well decorated room. One of many in the white house. But currently there were bullet holes in the wall and Mystique was eventually fighting her way to the president. Her plan was simple, assassinate him, and leave the message from Magneto.  
  
(Note read)  
  
You have been here on this earth long enough, now it is our turn. You were the past, but we are the future. In the end we will be the surviving species, for the war has begun. I have made my move, now it is your turn.  
  
Signed  
Magneto  
The Brotherhood of Mutants  
  
(End of note)  
  
Just at that moment however Jean and Rogue burst into the room.  
  
Mystique swore inwardly, damn those X-Men they always had a way of ruining her plans. But not this time. Not again. Mystique felt a presence in her mind that was Jeans and the next moment she felt herself fly across the air crashing into the wall.  
  
Cabertooth who had been having a ripe old time playing "Whack the human Head" and "See how far it goes" growled angrily. He had been playing a game with himself to see how many he could whack in five minutes before those damn women had made him lose count. He dropped the leg that he had been holding in the air, which was attached to a very battered body and lunged towards Jean.  
  
Jean stopped the overgrown feline from advancing and Rogue ran towards Mystique who was still lying on the floor, removing one of her gloves. She placed her hand on Mystique draining her but stopped when she felt the shape shifter kick her hard in the ribs.  
  
Mystique groaned and ran out of the room, stumbling and tripping.  
  
Jean was finding it hard to hold off Cabertooth who was beginning to throw things at Jean in order to break her concentration. These things just so happened to be whatever was close to him which so happened to be a bunch of knocked out humans.  
  
Jean ducked her head avoiding the man that sailed above her and slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch. That would hurt the next day. The door behind her opened and she heard the familiar growl of Wolverine. Sighing gratefully she released her hold on Cabertooth which had been warring off anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan, Kary and the students ran out of the room that had previously held the hostages and down the corridor that Jean, Rogue and Jubilee had formerly run down.  
  
"She said that she was going to help the president" Supplied Bobby.  
  
Logan nodded and turned to face Kary.  
  
"Get them out of here. They've taken care of the others and Mystique, and Saber tooth I can handle, plus there'll be Jean, Rogue and Jubilee. Besides we don't want to be around when the Military or Government personal arrive or in some cases wake up. Things may get messy. He said  
  
Kary was about to blatantly refuse, but thought to herself "After all Jean, Logan, Rogue and Jubilee could handle two mutants couldn't they? And besides some of the guards were beginning to regain consciousness and they might not be happy to discover a bunch of mutants' right after the President of the United States was attacked. Even if they had helped save him." She sighed and said, "Ok if you don't need me, I'll get them out."  
  
Wolverine looked at Kary with a glint in his eyes and a sly smile across his lips. "Oh I need you alright, but after this little episode is over, we still have some unfinished business"  
  
Kary gasped. Logan smirked. She looked at him, annoyed by his cockiness and nodded. "See you."  
  
Wolverine turned away from Kary and the students, now all business, and bounded down the corridor his sensitive nose picking up the scent of Jean.  
  
Raven turned around and faced the four teenagers. "Ok guys, we're done here, lets get out of here before the authorities realize what just happened."  
  
They all moved towards the nearest exit when Raven heard something. She stopped the fine hairs on her neck prickling. Then they all felt it, an electrical jolt, a very small one, but one all the same. Raven ran in the direction and found Jubilee lying slumped against the wall, surrounded by lifeless armed men.  
  
She stirred slightly and another tiny charge went out tingling their senses. Kary rushed to Jubilee's aid.  
  
"Hey can you hear me? Wow kiddo, you really kicked their ass."  
  
The girl smiled slightly and said "Of course no one messes with Jubes." And drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Steven, Bobby here give me a hand with her, she knocked herself out and them by the looks of it" Said Kary indicating the unconscious men. "We have to get her back to the manor, now."  
  
The boys nodded and lifted up Jubilee. They all headed back the way they had been going before when Raven froze for the second time. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up again. Only this time it was for a familiar and unpleasant reason.  
  
"Hey you guys get out of here, I have some business to take care of"  
  
"Vat? But Volverine said zat ve had to.."  
  
"Hey I know what he said, and I'm telling you to go! Now!"  
  
The students looked at her. Bobby caught her eye and nodded, realizing she had things to sort out. Kitty was about to argue when he stopped her. "Ok, let's go"  
  
Making sure that they really were heading towards the exit Raven turned to her right. She had an old score to settle with a certain Blue shape shifter.  
  
"Mystique, ready or not here I come"  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! How did you all like that?????? I hope those of you that complained about there not being enough Iceman are happy??? If we have anymore requests or suggestions, send in your reviews now or forever hold your peace! You may now kiss the brid.Sorry got a bit side tracked there. Where was I? Oh yeah! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I hope you're all getting the message I'm trying to get across! If not. then. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Anyway luvs ya all! 


	11. Old Aquaintances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-men except Raven, i.e. Kary that I made up. I do not own the concept of the X-men! No profit is being made from this story.  
  
A/N: Hahhaahah, hi everybody!!! The storys nearly over!!!! Just I think one or two more chapters to go!!!!! Can you believe it!!! Hehehe. Anyway, I want all of you that have reviewed!!!! MUA, big fat kisses to you all! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one. If you guys have any suggestions about anything at all, and would like to suggest I writ a story about something, PLEASE TELL ME!!! I need all the ideas I can get!!! Sorry I took so long posting up the next chapter, but I have a million things to do! Anyway, enjoy! Oh one last thing! Isn't Logan such a mega babe!!!!!hehehehee  
  
Now ere iz ze next chaptoor. (Evil voice) HAHAHA (Evil laugh) (Audience demonstrating outside my house: DOWN WITH THE VOICE! DOWN WITH THE VOICE!) (Evil voice)tickz and tonez may breek my boones but worrds can neever touch me! (Audience: Oh yeah! We'll see about that! You fictional character you!)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Old Acquaintances  
  
Raven ran towards the direction that she had last seen Mystique, she ran out into an open space through one of the exits. It was an empty clearing, obviously used as a helicopter launch pad. Raven suddenly turned around.  
  
There was Mystique facing her, prepared to attack.  
  
"Mystique, nice to see you again" Said Kary sarcastically.  
  
"Like wise" Replied Mystique.  
  
"I believe we have some unfinished business don't we?"  
  
"It seems do" replied Mystique. With that she lunged at Raven, aiming a kick at Raven's head. Raven was prepared for this and flipped back and using her gift of flight, retaliated.  
  
Mystique changed into Wolverine and scratched Raven in the abdomen. Kary bit her lip to stop herself crying out in pain. She ran at Mystique and speared her. As the other mutant tried to jump out of reach, Kary grabbed her and helped Mystique over her shoulder. The shape shifter cried out in pain, and Raven followed up on her advantage. She took out one of her daggers, but Mystique kicked her in the knee.  
  
Raven screamed in pain. Mystique somersaulted over Raven's back and back kicked her. She then morphed into Raven and jumped up to land another deadly kick. Kary grabbed her foot and twisted her in mid air. Mystique crashed with a sickening crunch, and Raven punched her hard in the nose. She felt bone and cartilage break under her hand as Mystique screamed in pain.  
  
The blue mutant desperately tried to regain the advantage but failed.  
  
'Not this time Mystique, you caught me unaware last time, but this time I was prepared. You're gonna pay for what you did to my baby! (A/N: Her Harley, ie Bike. Read the first chapters if you still don't understand)  
  
Raven raised her clenched fist when she felt something hit her hard on the back. She collapsed on top of a semi conscious Mystique.  
  
Raven turned to see who her attacker was when a blob of green fowl smelling goo landed across her face. Raven looked up to see Toad smiling at her, yet shaking slightly due to the tiny ice sickles that were still hanging off him. Standing next to him was Pyro who was heading over to one of the helipads.  
  
Kary struggled to breathe. The Slime which had hardened, and was across her mouth and face was suffocating her. She tried to gasp for air but failed. The last thing she saw was Pyro picking up an unconscious Mystique and heading over to a helicopter which was being controlled by Pietro. She struggled to stand up and fight, but found she didn't have the energy, her brain wasn't functioning properly due to the lack of air, but her last thoughts were happy ones. She had finally beaten Mystique and would have finished the job if the Brotherhood hadn't interrupted. But she had still beat Mystique on her own terms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Raven woke up to find herself in the same room she had woken up in when she had first arrived at the Xavier institute. She smiled and found Logan in a chair by her bed fast asleep. She smiled despite herself. He really was a big softie no matter what he said.  
  
She sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
Logan had finally fallen asleep after staying up the whole night, sitting by Kary's bed. He had been extremely anxious despite the fact that the Professor and Jean had said that she had no serious injuries, and that she had only passed out due to lack of oxygen to the brain. She would be alright with a good nights sleep.  
  
Even though there was nothing he could have done that didn't stop him from being pissed at himself.  
  
"I should have kept her with me, I should have stopped her from going after Mystique" he thought to himself.  
  
"you didn't know that she was going after Mystique!" He reasoned with himself.  
  
"But I still should have done something! She shouldn't have gotten hurt!"  
  
"Hey she's had worse injuries."  
  
"I don't care, I should have taken care of Mystique after I'd dealt with Saber tooth. And damn those brotherhood kids shouldn't have escaped!"  
  
"Look there's nothing you can do now and I'm getting sick of arguing with myself now. You, I , WE really need to get out more!"  
  
Just then Raven stirred in her sleep and Logan quickly opened his eyes. She woke up and looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey" She whispered.  
  
"Hey" he replied gruffly.  
  
"What happened?" she questioned, "All I remember is kicking Mystique's ass then Toad slimed me."  
  
Wolverine nodded. "Pietro, Pyro and Toad escaped and were making a getaway when they interrupted your little fight session."  
  
Kary snorted with laughter at his last comment, and tried to get up.  
  
Logan gently yet firmly pushed her down saying, "hey you need your rest, Doc's orders."  
  
"Kary nodded and said, "By the way how's everyone? No one was hurt? And d what about Saber tooth?"  
  
He laughed slightly and said, "I see there's no stopping you, well no one was hurt except for a few bumps and bruises except for you and Saber tooth won't be bothering us any more.I .ahem.helped him retire."  
  
Kary laughed out loud and said, you have to tell mee.e..*yawn..about that one."  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
Fay looked around the unfamiliar room feeling scared and betrayed. The Brotherhood had abandoned her, like everyone else before had. She had used her power and nearly killed herself, due to over exertion , and this is how they had thanked her. Left her to die and who had ended up helping her? The very people she thought she was fighting against, The X-Men.  
  
Fay didn't know much about them but she felt that they all cared very deeply about each other, but that they would never welcome her. She was frightened at what they would do with her now that she had recovered from her injuries and the fact that she had no where to go.  
  
She was thinking all this over when an old man in a wheel chair entered her room. He looked at her and smiled warmly.  
  
"Ah good to see your awake, I hope you're feeling better, a very interesting power you have there. But I think you might need to learn a bit more control, we don't want you to burn out like that again do we?"  
  
Fay looked at him clearly surprised by his casual tone, as though they were past friends and were having very ordinary chat and nothing at all out of the blue.  
  
'What's going to happen to me?" She blurted out unable to suppress her curiosity and anxiousness.  
  
"Well that's up to you, I am willing to start over.that is if you are."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Life went back to normal for Kary soon after that, she was back to teaching her classes after a couple more days of rest. She was surprised at how happy she was to see the school once again. It really did feel like coming home.  
  
She was however given a rather big surprise when a couple of days after getting out of bed and whilst walking down a corridor she had bumped into a rather shy blond girl.  
  
The thing that had made her back take was that not only was the girl new , but that she recognized her. It was the mutant who had been part of the attack at the Whitehouse. It was the girl that had awoken the plants and had given Raven a whole new view on Roses.  
  
"Hi" said the pretty blond girl shyly. "I'm sorry about what happened back at the white house, I.um."  
  
Raven looked at her carefully and mind called to the Professor.  
  
"Yes Raven, Fay has decided to start afresh with us and is now a student at the school. I would appreciate if you would put the past behind you and give her a chance." She the wise voice of The Professor in her head.  
  
"Alright, but first sign of trouble or thorns and well..*sigh.ok. I'll see, I'll try" Sighed Raven inwardly  
  
"Thank you, that is all I ask of you, now if you'll excuse me"  
  
"Sure thing professor" Replied Raven  
  
"Fay right?...I guess we could start over, uh, my name's Raven."  
  
Fay breathed out in relief, "Oh well thanks, I'll see you around then, eh Bye"  
  
Raven simply nodded.  
  
That weekend the kids went out to a local under eighteens club. It was really a kind of initiation for Fay into the younger mutants group. She had become especially close to Kitty and stuck close by her.  
  
Scott and Jean had gone out for a romantic dinner and Logan had disappeared to god knows where. Kary had decided to curl up on the couch and spend a night of watching, and drooling over Brad Pitt. She was enjoying herself in her bath robe and a big jar of jelly beans.  
  
"Ahh" she sighed, "Nothing like spending a Saturday night with Jellybeans and a Hottie to drool over! Especially when it comes to Brad Pitt, even if he's playing the devil!"  
  
Logan snorted behind her and Kary jumped, Jelly beans flying in every direction. She looked at him and scowled,  
  
"Now look what you've done!" She cried annoyed.  
  
"Oh sorry have I ruined your perve fest?"  
  
"I was not perving! Well not totally.anyway it's none of your business!"  
  
"On the contrary it is my business." He said seriously.  
  
"How exactly is that so?" Asked Kary bending down to pick up Jelly Beans off the floor.  
  
Logan crossed the distance between and bend down in front of Kary stopping her as she picked up a green jellybean.  
  
"Well you see.I.we that is have some unfinished business to.attend to.."  
  
Kary's hands shook. She refused to look up and be captured by those beautiful yet passionate eyes.  
  
Logan gripped her hand and raised her face to look up into her eyes. She felt her insides burn with need and passion. She gulped and said, "We...we.e...do?"  
  
His face was now inches away from hers, and then his lips were upon hers. He kissed her with a burning need, and Kary kissed back with as much passion.  
  
She buried her hands in his hair and couldn't suppress a moan, as his well educated tongue plundered the sweetness of her mouth. Logan held her tightly to himself and stood up, never breaking the kiss. He arched back, molding their bodies together. Kary groaned, feeling his arousal, and grinded herself against him.  
  
In revenge Logan grabbed her breasts and kneaded them hard. Kary's legs collapsed under her, and she would have fallen if Logan hadn't been holding on so tight. He broke the kiss looking down at her red, swollen lips.  
  
She whimpered, wanting his mouth back to give her pleasure, he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Not here, someone might come in" He said gruffly.  
  
Kary new that he was right, but at that moment she didn't give a fuck. She wanted, needed Logan and admitted that for the first time to herself. She new she was attracted to him from the start, but hell, this was different. She had never felt like this before.  
  
Sure like every other hot blooded woman she had had crushes and dreamed about guys, but there had been no one she had been willing to go this far with. This was mainly the reason she was still a virgin.  
  
The thought shocked Kary. She was about to loose her virginity, and she was extremely looking forward to it. She gave Logan a seductive smile and said, "Let's go for a swim."  
  
Logan's insides squirmed, when he saw Kary smile.  
  
"God she's beautiful, god I want her, I never want to hurt her. Man how can she do this to me? I feel like a teenager in love." Thought Logan to himself.  
  
"That's because you are Jackass! Not the teenager bit but the LOVE BIT!" Said that annoying voice in his head.  
  
"What! I am not in LOVE! I have never been in LOVE! Not that I can remember anyway. Just because I think she's beautiful and sweet, and funny, and smart, and is absolutely perfect and I would be willing to spend the rest of my life with her in my arms.FUCK! I am in love with her! When did that happen?"  
  
"Finally, new you'd catch on."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan growled at himself.  
  
"What the hell do you think I've been saying for the past few days???"  
  
"Well you should be clearer next time."  
  
"Whatever, we can have this argument another time, we don't want to keep the lady waiting!"  
  
For once Logan completely agreed with himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Want to know what happens next! You have to wait for the next chapter! HAHAHA! Me feeling so evil! Hehee! Things are about to seriously hot up in chapter 12!!!! Read on and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I type! Bye! Luvs you all! ;) 


	12. Splash!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-men except Raven, i.e. Kary that I made up. I do not own the concept of the X-men! No profit is being made from this story.  
  
A/N: Hiya every one!!!! It's nearly the end!!! Me so sad but happy cause me's nearly finished my first fanfic!!! OK now people. This chapter is basically romantic and horny and well yeah those two words sum it up best! LOL! OK now we have graphic detail! Like I mean Graphic detail! I would not I repeat Would not read If I do not want to read very described sex scene! And this isn't a nearly there! So there you go! You are fore warned! So I hope you all enjoy!!! Oh yeah! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! I really appreciate it! *You like you! You really really like me!* Sorry about that that was just a crazy women that broke in from I have no idea where. Maybe she comes from the same place as the evil voice! Anyway where was I? Yeah, Please Review and bubz to those that have!  
  
Ere iz ze next chaptoor. (Evil voice) HAHAHA (Evil laugh) (Audience, more so mob try to break down gates leading to the Evil voice!) (Evil voice): HA! You'll never get through! I had those gates commissioned myself! (Gates begin to make creaking noise) (Evil Voice): Gulp!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Splash!  
  
Kary gave Logan a flirtatious look and headed towards the Manor's indoor pool. Logan grinned and followed. Kary had finally made up her mind. She was going to do what she wanted, what she felt she had needed since she first laid eyes on that gorgeous man beast.  
  
After all, she was starting afresh wasn't she? She had a new life here. And if Logan just so happened to be a part of it well, that was a big bloody bonus. She was sick of having the constant battle with her self every moment he walked into the room. And it was also pretty hard since she was now officially the newest edition to the X-Men, as the professor had informed her the day after she had once again regained consciousness  
  
Kary stopped in front of the big doors leading into the massive indoor pool and spa area. She panicked for a moment.  
  
"Wait! What am I doing! I can't do this! I've never even done this before!!! Man I am so screwed!" She screamed inwardly.  
  
"Isn't that the point?" Smirked her evil Hormones.  
  
Logan sensed her hesitate and came up behind her and said, "Hey it's ok, if you don't want to go for a 'Swim' I'll understand, I'm not forcing you to"  
  
It took all his self control and decency to say that. He wanted her so bad at that moment he felt like banging her there and then against the door. But a bigger part of him loved her and never wanted to see her hurt, ever.  
  
Kary felt all her resistance melt. "What am I doing hesitating? This is the most amazing guy I've ever met. I mean he must care for me if he isn't about to force me into sex?" she thought desperately, because she really wanted to believe that.  
  
Kary's greatest fear was that she would end up loving someone and they would leave her and hurt her just like her parents did.  
  
'But not Logan, I. he can't because.I...lov." She thought to herself, gulping deeply.  
  
"Raven?" Logan asked quietly.  
  
"Kary" she replied, "It's Kary" She said whipping around and facing him.  
  
"I know" smiled Logan and pulled her to him. Kary buried her face deep into his chest, feeling safe and secure.  
  
She hadn't felt so at home just so right, for longer than she could remember.  
  
"Oh Logan, I." she stammered. "I...love you" She whispered, almost too frightened to hear his reply.  
  
For a moment there wasn't a sound, Logan was silent. Kary felt her heart begin to tare.  
  
"Damn you girl, there you go you've gone and blown it. He probably thinks you're a freak and will never want to see you again, you might as well leave and." Kary thought to herself and began to pull away.  
  
Logan pulled her back to him with such force that she yelped.  
  
"Never" He began gruffly, "Leave me, I love you and always will. You, Kary, are mine.Damn it girl how can you do this to me? I mean I could just stand here with you in my arms forever!" He growled.  
  
"You could" She squeaked, unable to believe her ears.  
  
"Yes damn you!" He said looking into her eyes. Her lip trembled and a tear leaked out.  
  
"Oh Logan I love you! I want you so much" She said burying her face back into his firm chest.  
  
"The feeling is mutual" Said Logan gaining some of his old composure.  
  
He bent down slightly to place a feather light kiss upon her lips. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had seen him kiss her Kary probably wouldn't even have felt it. He pulled back slightly and smiled down at her.  
  
Kary felt at the moment that everything in the world was perfect and that her whole life had been leading up to this moment. She tipped her head back slightly to receive his kiss.  
  
Logan's tongue snaked out of his mouth and into Kary's. He explored every inch of her mouth hungrily. She tasted like Strawberries and Cream. Kary returned the kiss, that and over. Her hands hungrily drank in the feel of his taunt firm body under her exploring touch.  
  
Logan lifted her off her feet and kicked the pool house door open. Once inside, he bolted the door shut, and then resumed his feverish kisses. Kary groaned with pleasure. Logan opened up her robe and smiled despite himself.  
  
She was wearing that extremely sexy and very revealing negligee.  
  
"You know I love that outfit of yours" He said smirking as Kary blushed slightly.  
  
Her fingers teasingly traced his jaw, and she leaned in to kiss him. Kary grinded against him slowly, and felt him grow beneath her. Logan broke the kiss looking at her.  
  
"Man," He said gruffly, "You sure can kiss"  
  
Kary looked at him and smirked. Her hands reached inside his shirt and Logan hastily pulled it off. She kissed his chest, licking one of his tiny nipples, and working her way down his abdomen. Logan groaned and grabbed her. He hitched her over his shoulder and ran for the pool which was luckily heated.  
  
There was a big *Splash!* as Logan plunged into the water.  
  
Kary squealed and came up from the surface, hands grabbing hold of Logan's shoulders for support.  
  
"What did you do that for!" She screamed.  
  
"For this" he replied looking down at her breasts that were bumping into his chest as they both tread water. He suddenly bent his head and took one of her rosy peaks in his mouth.  
  
Kary groaned, as Logan nipped her nipple lightly with his teeth, then licked it with his tongue. He then suckled firmly on it. Kary dug her hands into Logan's bare back, and pushed him harder towards her. Logan then commenced to give the other breast the same pleasure.  
  
Logan then left a trail of simmering kissed up her collar bone. Swimming behind her he took one of her hands in his own and kissed each finger tip individually. He then worked his way up her arm and onto her neck, where he left a bright red mark.  
  
"You taste so good" he mumbled, in-between kisses.  
  
"I want to taste you" whined Kary.  
  
Logan smirked and led her over to the pools edge which had a series of step leading out of the pool. He lay upon one of them, where half his body was still under water. Kary slowly and seductively climbed out of the water.  
  
She took her time because she knew that her negligee was now completely see- through, and it also happened to be the only piece of clothing she was wearing. She walked up to Logan and stood upon him, and then slowly sat atop of him so she was straddling him.  
  
She placed her hands on his arms and slowly grinded against him. Logan moaned. She then slid down to his waist and pulled off his very wet pants. Surprise, surprise there was no underwear. Kary looked up at his face in awe. He was hard alright, he was huge!  
  
At that moment she was sure Logan must have broken the World Record for the sheer size of his penis.  
  
She cautiously explored his length, as she had ever done this before.  
  
Logan spoke softly, "Kary what's wrong?"  
  
"Um.Logan.I've never done this before. I'm so sorry, but I'm kinda a virgin." Kary whispered.  
  
Logan raised himself onto his elbows and looked down at her confused. "Are you serious? A damn beautiful, gorgeous, extremely sexy woman a virgin? Man the whole worlds gone gay!" he joked.  
  
Kary whacked him playfully and said "More like I never let anyone, I guess I wanted my first time to be special."  
  
Logan took her hands in his and kissed them. "Don't you worry, I'll make damn sure it is!"  
  
He growled and turned placing himself on top of her. He kissed her lips passionately, and then kissed his way down. When he reached her belly button his tongue snaked in and out and Kary lifted her hips in an age old way of invitation.  
  
"Logan," she cried.  
  
He unleashed his claws and cut away what remained of her clothing. He resumed kissing her and kept going when he reached her core. Kary gasped as she felt his tongue slide gently into her folds. She moaned as Logan's tongue snaked in and out of her. She grasped the wet tiles with white fingers. Logan then increased the pressure by placing two of his fingers in her.  
  
Kary screamed with pleasure, felling like she was on fire, due to that wicked tongue and fingers and the added friction caused by the water from the pool. She grasped his head and tangled her fingers in it.  
  
Logan then sucked hard and his fingers sought out the nerve he knew would drive her over the edge.  
  
He found what he was looking for and sucked hard. With that Kary's world exploded. She screamed, with her release, pulling out bits of hair when she did. Logan felt her feminine fluids gush into his mouth, and swallowed deeply. She tasted better than anything he had tasted before.  
  
Kary slumped back and looked at Logan lovingly. He dragged himself back on top of her and whispered into her ears, "And that was just first course!"  
  
Kary grabbed him in a fiery kiss. Logan kissed her back and Kary groaned, "Logan now, please I want you now"  
  
He nodded and jumped off her. Kary whimpered, wanting his heavy presence back on top of her. He smirked at her and reached into his discarded pants pocket for something. He smiled triumphantly pulling out a packeted condom. He then lay back on top of Kary and fumbled with the packet.  
  
Kary growled impatiently and flipped him around. She straddled him once more and ripped the packet open ferociously.  
  
She slid the sheath down his length, and kissed him. Logan smiled and turned her back beneath him, wanting to be the dominant male. Kary whacked him playfully, and pouted. She then gasped as she felt him gently ease into her. She had never felt like this before. This was different from when he had used his tongue. So, so different.  
  
"Oh god!" she thought for a second, "He's too BIG! OMIGOD! He can't fit into me he's too big!"  
  
She winced with pain as she felt him slide into her completely. Logan kissed her on the forehead, and slowly began to thrust, Kary went from pain to extreme pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and tightened them, to increase the pressure.  
  
Kary closed her eyes, feeling as though she was about to explode. Logan then began to thrust faster and harder. Pulling almost out of her and then completely back in, in a smooth motion. Kary rocked against him, to the rhythm he had set. Logan groaned as he nearly reached his climax. He was sweating heavily, and had a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
Kary dug her nails into his shoulder and screamed as she reached her Orgasm, and her world exploded in a spectrum of colour.  
  
"Oh yes..YES! LOGANNN!"  
  
He complied with his own release, leaning back in a deafening scream.  
  
He then slowed his thrusting and slumped gently atop of Kary.  
  
They lay there, the two sweat soaked bodies, panting together.  
  
She felt exhausted but satisfied beyond description. Her first time had not been a disappointment. She felt complete at that moment, tangled in Logan's sweaty arms. Logan then pulled out of her slowly and Kary felt slightly empty when he did. But was compensated when he kissed her lovingly.  
  
"You were beautiful, I love you" he whispered to her.  
  
Kary smiled, she had decided that she really liked hearing him tell her that he loved her.  
  
She kissed him of fore head and said, "Right backatcha kiddo"  
  
The two lovers fell asleep laughing in each other's arms. Refreshing themselves for the long night ahead.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHH!!!! It's over!!!! How did you all like my very first fanfic! My very first complete fanfic!!!!! Heehehe I hope all of you out there enjoyed it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW! I'm posting up an author's note after this chapter! So whatever you all didn't get or are confused about ask soon! I'll try and answer what ever you have to say in the author's note, and fix up some of my mistakes! Bye Luvs you all! 


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Hey people! This story if finally finished!!! Here is the Author's note finally! I know I took a while to put it up, but hey I have to go to school as well you know! Anyway, I hope you all liked My X-men fanfic! And please review! I know most of you think that I made the story to short. But yeh...I might come back to this one later and write a chapter or two more...I'll have to see.  
  
Also some of you back there got a little confused with how I kept changing from Raven to Kay and Kary to Raven. People, they are the one and the same! Raven is Her Code name, ie like Wolverine. Kary is her real name, ie, Logan.  
  
Also Fay and Raven are both made up characters. Oh yeah, I know that I didn't really describe her first class really well, but yeh. Sorry about that. And I kind of made the her first week at the manor zoom by. I was beginning to get impatient for the real action and romance to begin! HEHHEHEE  
  
Evil Grin :)  
  
But anyway if you have any questions what so ever, and would like to ask me about something, feel free to mail me and ask away! Or you could simply review adn ask me what you want. I'll then try to reply, via this Author's note. Hmmm...Anyway.  
  
I would like to thank those of you that have been with me from the beggining and reviewed throughout the story! Thankyou! SO mush! Mua! Me really appreciates it!  
  
Also I knwo some of you found the * Evil Voice kind of annoying, but what can I say? HA! Yeah well as you can see mr's a bit crazy, but hey no ones perfect! LoL.  
  
Lastly, I'm writing some new fanfics, and please check them out!!! Luvs you all! MUA! 


End file.
